Festivals for Celebration
by jilliebear
Summary: Fiona surprised Imogen on her birthday with quite an amazing thing planned for them.


Fiona sat in her bedroom on the bed quietly waiting the moment she stayed up for. At long last it was finally time to call Imogen who had no idea what Fiona had been planning.

"Hey, sleepyhead, guess what?" Fiona said once Imogen tiredly said hello.

"Fi, why are you calling me so late? Is something wrong?" Imogen asked as she started to become aware of the time.

"Nope. I'm fine, everything's fine," Fiona said.

"Then why are you calling me now?" Imogen asked slightly annoyed that she had been woken up.

"I have to tell you two things," Fiona said, "One, happy birthday! And two, I have something spectacular planned."

"So you had to call me this late just to tell me that," Imogen said, "At least tell me what you have planned."

"I can't, it's still a surprise just get some sleep because you'll need it and come over to my place in the morning," Fiona said happily.

"But I think my mom has something planned already," Imogen said sounding slightly disappointed.

"No she doesn't, I already made sure. I asked her about it weeks ago and checked with her today just to make sure she didn't forget or anything. Come morning you're all free to come with me," Fiona said.

"Alright, I'll be over first thing then," Imogen said yawning afterward.

"Ok, now I'll let you go so you can go sleep, goodnight Immy," Fiona said.

Imogen giggled a bit before answering, "Alright, nighty night Fions."

Fiona smiled and put her phone on her bedside table before covering herself with the fluffy blanket that smells like Imogen because she uses it so often. She then smiled to herself some more before falling asleep.

At about 5 AM Fiona's phone was ringing loudly enough to wake her up from her dream about Imogen. She reached over to her phone almost like she was still sleeping and answered it without even looking at who was calling.

"Hello," Fiona said drowsily.

"Fi, open your door," Imogen said cheerily.

Fiona lazily got up while saying, "What are you talking about?"

"Just open the front door, sleepyhead," Imogen said giggling.

"Ok, I'm coming," Fiona said. She made her way over to the front door and then opened it hesitantly. Imogen walked into the loft after putting her phone back in her pocket and closed the door behind her.

"I couldn't really sleep after you called so I figured that I might as well get up and come over," Imogen said looking at a very sleepy Fiona.

"Mmm, so my plan wasn't very thought out then, was it?" Fiona said in between yawns.

"I guess not," Imogen said, "I'm guessing I woke you up then. You look all tired, it's cute,"

"What?" Fiona said not really sure what she had said because she was drowsing off a bit.

"You're adorably cute when you're tired like this," Imogen said with a charming smile.

Fiona just mumbled something in response so Imogen moved over to her. Fiona was leaning up against the wall so Imogen came up right in front of her to see her struggling to keep herself awake.

Imogen, in attempt to wake Fiona up more, kissed her suddenly and whispered in her ear, "Now what can I do too wake you up?"

"Mmm, I don't know," Fiona said tiredly.

Imogen kissed her again before walking into the kitchen abruptly to get a small glass of water. She walked back over to Fiona who was still standing there sleepily while taking a sip of the water.

"Alright Fi, either you wake up at least a tiny bit more or you get the rest of this splashed into your face, not to be mean or anything but it's worth a shot," Imogen said.

Within a couple seconds Imogen saw a small smile on Fiona's face and realized that she was faking it so she kissed her. She waited a second and then gently tossed the rest of the water right in Fiona's face.

"Imogen! I thought you were kidding," Fiona said shocked.

"Well, that's what you get for pretending to still be really tired and falling asleep and all that," Imogen said sticking her tongue out to Fiona.

Fiona wiped the water from her face on the sleeves of her pajamas before pulling Imogen up to her and kissing her.

When they pulled apart Imogen walked back into the kitchen to put the glass away, Fiona close behind her.

"So, maybe you should change," Imogen said turning towards Fiona.

"Or maybe you should join me in sleeping for a couple more hours," Fiona said in response.

Imogen stood there pondering it for a while, "Well I guess it is a bit too early to do whatever it is you planned, so we might as well catch up on some sleep."

Fiona smiled, happy to have gotten her way so she could get some more sleep but this time is was a bit better because Imogen would be with her.

Fiona took Imogens' hand and led her to the bedroom where Fiona wasted no time in crawling back into bed. Imogen slid over next to her making sure the blanket covered both of them. Imogen snuggled up with Fiona and soon both of them were able to fall back asleep.

"Fiona! Time to wake up," Imogen said loudly into Fiona's ear, "I wanna start celebrating now."

Fiona mumbled and sort of rolled over a tiny bit but didn't really seem to wake up.

"Fiona, wake up," Imogen said nudging Fiona.

She still didn't wake up so Imogen leaned over and kissed her before whispering loudly in her ear, "If you don't wake up I'm going to get a cup of water and throw it in your face like I did earlier."

Somehow hearing Imogen say that and the kiss had managed to make Fiona more aware of what was going on. She moved over a bit before slowly sitting up and opening her eyes.

"Yay," Imogen said, "Now, why don't you get dressed so we can start celebrating."

"Good morning to you too," Fiona said a little sarcastically.

Fiona rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes while walking towards the bathroom. Imogen had stayed behind for a second before reconsidering and instead walked over to the doorway of the bathroom. Imogen stood there and watched Fiona as she pulled a shirt over her head and then put on a leather jacket and one of her favorite berets. Not until Fiona turned to her side did she see Imogen standing there.

"Imogen. How long have you been standing there?" Fiona asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Hmm, well, almost the whole time," Imogen said innocently with a smirk.

"Honestly, how long?" Fiona asked again.

"Since you put your shirt on, which I like, a lot, to be honest," Imogen said still smirking.

Fiona turned her attention back to the mirror and checked her hair and made sure the beret looked good. She then looked back at Imogen and said, "Ok, do you wanna eat now or later?"

Imogen walked up to Fiona and kissed her before saying, "Whenever you think is best."

"Now, then I guess," Fiona said leading Imogen into the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Are we almost there?" Imogen asked for the tenth time.

"Almost," Fiona said laughing at how childish Imogen was sounding.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Imogen asked not even two minutes later.

"Not quite, Immy. Be a little more patient," Fiona said smiling.

"I can't, I wanna know where we are going and I wanna know now," Imogen said almost like a whiney child would.

"We're here," Fiona said five minutes later.

"Finally," Imogen cheered looking around wildly.

"Wait, where is here?" Imogen asked when she couldn't make out what it was that surrounded her.

"It's something called a 'Balloon Fest.' I'll be honest here, I didn't really know what it was but it sounded like something that you would have a lot of fun with," Fiona said.

"So what exactly is a 'Balloon Fest'?" Imogen asked looking around again.

"Well, the description said it was pretty much a festival of hot air balloons and that there would be all sorts of fun stands of arts and crafts things and food and what not," Fiona said.

Fiona looked at Imogen to see her slowly start to smile like an overly joyful child. Imogen saw a weirdly shaped hot air balloon not too far away and grabbed Fiona's hand before running over to get a closer look. Imogen eventually stopped running and just stood there smiling.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Imogen said still looking up at the hot air balloon.

Soon enough Imogen was running all over dragging Fiona by her hand just so they could look at all the different kinds of hot air balloons.

Eventually Fiona said gasping for air, "Ok, Imogen we need to stop running, I gotta catch my breath."

"Sorry, Fi. How's about we just sit over there," Imogen said pointing at a grassy hill.

At this point Fiona really didn't care where they were going to sit she just really needed a break from all the running around.

"Ok," Fiona said while they walked over to the hill.

Fiona and Imogen lay on the hill and looked up to see that from that angle they could see five or six balloons in the air. They could also see all the clouds passing by slowly in the blue sky. Soon enough they started watching the clouds and pointing out certain shapes that they saw.

"I'm hungry," Imogen said a half hour later interrupting the game they had been playing.

"Let's get something to eat then," Fiona said getting up brushing herself off and then reaching for Imogen's hand to help her up as well.

The girls walked hand in hand over to a nearby stand that appeared to be selling food. Fiona bought some food for each of them and they carried it back to their spot on the grassy hill so they could eat.

A half hour later they had both finished their food and were now looking up at the clouds again. Imogen sat up and saw a stand nearby where you could get an airbrush tattoo and Imogen ran to it without saying anything.

Fiona realized right away that she took off and got up and followed her over to the stand. By the time Fiona had gotten there Imogen had already asked for what she wanted and was sitting in the stool watching the person pick out the right stencils.

"What are you getting?" Fiona asked once she was next to Imogen.

"You'll have to wait to see," Imogen said without looking up from where the person was putting the stencil.

"Fi, can you go get some ice cream from the stand over there?" Imogen asked.

"Alright," Fiona said walking over to the stand to get what she asked for.

By the time that Fiona walked back with the ice cream in both hands Imogen was done. Fiona handed the strawberry and chocolate one to Imogen and then they walked around while eating there ice cream in silence. Fiona tried to see what airbrush tattoo that Imogen had gotten but she was on the opposite side and Imogen made sure to keep it that way while they were walking.

"Hey, Fi," Imogen paused, "Do you think we could head back now?"

"I guess we could, are you not having fun or something?" Fiona asked wondering why she wanted to leave early.

"No, it was loads of fun, probably one of the best days I've had in a long time," Imogen said cheerily.

"Ok, I was just making sure. Just curious, why do you want to head back then?" Fiona asked.

"I'm getting a bit tired and I figured maybe a little more alone time on my birthday wouldn't hurt," Imogen said smiling slyly to herself.

Fiona didn't question it anymore but instead went along with it and they headed back to the loft.

Imogen lay down onto the couch panting wildly while Fiona walked towards her smiling.

"Did you enjoy running all the way up here?" Fiona questioned once she was standing over Imogen.

"Yeah," Imogen said in between deep breaths, "well, no, not really. I wish there wasn't so many stairs."

"That's kind of why they have an elevator, Im," Fiona said laughing a little.

"Well I felt like running up the stairs," Imogen said, "I just didn't really realize there were that many steps."

"Alright, alright," Fiona said while trying to think of something else to talk about.

Instead of starting up a new conversation Fiona padded into the kitchen to get something to drink. She then stood in the kitchen drinking some water while Imogen remained laying on the couch.

Imogen propped herself up using her hand and asked, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," Fiona said while opening and closing the fridge again, "What movie?"

"Hmm, can we watch 'It's Kind of a Funny Story' again?" Imogen asked excitedly because it is one of her favorite movies right now.

"Whatever you want, it is your birthday after all," Fiona replied while walking over to the couch to sit next to Imogen.

Imogen started the movie seconds later and then she snuggled up with Fionas' arms around her and the fluffy blanket she loved so much covering them.

Fiona noticed half way through the movie that Imogen's breathing had gotten slower and deeper. It didn't take her long to figure out that Imogen had fallen asleep like she often did when they watched movies.

When the movie got to Imogens' favorite part Fiona nudged her and she immediately opened her eyes.

"Hmm?" Imogen said sleepily unaware of what was happening.

"Your favorite part of the movie," Fiona said simply, "I thought you'd want to see it again."

"Mhmm," Imogen mumbled putting her head on Fionas' shoulder.

Imogen was able to stay awake for the remainder of the movie but once it was over she got up and headed to the bedroom.

Imogen called innocently from the doorway, "Can we like, take a nap, together?"

"Might as well," Fiona said before getting up and slowly walking into the bedroom.

The second Fiona passed the door Imogen closed it and threw her arms around Fiona's shoulders causing her to fall back a bit. Fiona recovered quickly and put her hands around Imogens' waist holding her close. Imogen kissed her softly at first but soon she was deepening the kiss. Imogen broke away first and looked Fiona in the eyes quickly before skipping into the living room to grab the fluffy blanket. She skipped back holding it like it was a super hero cape and jumped right into the middle of the bed burrowing under the blanket right away.

Fiona smiled to herself before walking over and climbing over to where Imogen was on the bed. Fiona crawled under the blanket where Imogen was and got as close as she could. She brushed a piece of hair from Imogens' face and put it behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her sweetly. Imogen pulled Fiona back not even five seconds after Fiona had broken the first kiss and soon they were kissing quite passionately under the fluffy blanket.

Imogen broke away a couple minutes later resting her forehead on Fionas'.

"This really has been one of the best birthdays, thanks for everything," Imogen whispered quietly.

Fiona responded quietly, "You're very welcome, it was quite fun."

Imogen silently agreed and the two girls stayed there in silence.

Fiona suddenly remembered the airbrush tattoo that Imogen had gotten and realized that she wanted to know so badly what it was.

"Hey, Immy, about that airbrush tattoo, what is it?" Fiona asked looking at Imogen.

"Oh yeah," Imogen said giggling, "I forgot about that."

"So what is it?" Fiona asked again.

"Well, I got a few," Imogen said smiling, "I got the Chinese chi symbol for courage just above my ankle and I got the Chinese symbol for love on my side. Along with that I got," Imogen paused and then said, "Well, actually why don't you just look."

Imogen shifted forward and pulled up her shirt so you could see them on her lower right side. Fiona smiled when she realized what it was. It was the Chinese symbol for love followed by her initials in several colors and it looked really cool. There was also, what looked like a multi-colored dream catcher above that along the side of her ribcage.

"Immy that's amazing," Fiona said unsure of what else she could say.

"Thanks, I thought of it all myself," Imogen said smiling brightly.

Fiona traced her hand around where they were admiring the color and what they stood for. Soon enough Imogen shifted back to how they were before but this time she had her hand resting on the back of Fionas' neck.

"I love you, Im," Fiona said softly.

Imogen smiled cheekily and said, "I love you too, Fi."

They kissed passionately again and soon fell asleep in each other's arms under the fluffy blanket.

* * *

**I have fluffy blanket mentionitis...I constantly mention it throughout my writing...but only with fimogen :p**

**tell me what you guys think?**


End file.
